


Fuck Love, Give Me Fire

by smaragdbird



Series: Feral [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro likes to taunt people but with Wolverine he went one step too far and the situation slipped out of his control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Love, Give Me Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dark_fest for the prompt "Any fandom, any characters, I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name"

“Shouldn't you be glaring at Cykes?” Pyro smirked at Logan. They were both standing on the roof of the mansion and Pyro leaned against the parapet, playing with his lighter.

“Shut your fucking mouth Pyro.” Logan growled.

“Why? Are you going to stab me in the chest like Rogue?”

Snikt

Logan held his claws against Pyro's bare neck but Pyro didn't even blink.

“I said shut your mouth.” Logan repeated. Pyro leaned his neck into the blades until blood ran in a small rivulet down his throat.

Click.

The hest from the flame in Pyro's hand warmed the air between them.

“You wanna try and kill me with your lighter before I cut your head off?” Logan mocked Pyro.

“It doesn't count as trying when you know it will work.” Pyro shrugged.

“Seems we reached a standoff.”

“Is that where you begin bargaining?”

Logan burned his hand but he yanked the lighter out of Pyro's hand.

“I don't bargain.” He told him. The smell of Pyro's blood stirred something in him, something old and forgotten but living directly under his skin. He involuntarily bared his teeth, breathed heavier.

“I've met someone like you before.” Pyro told him, his eyes black with anticipation. “He was like an animal: Fuck or fight. Was it for you? Both...Maybe?”

Pyro's fingers touched the wound on his neck and smeared the blood onto Logan's face.

“Stop.” Logan warned him.

“I don't think I will.” Pyro told him carelessly. The smell of blood nearly drove Logan insane with want.

“You won't like the consequences –“But Pyro’s bloody fingers continued to touch him, running down his face and neck until they reached the hem of his shirt. They stopped there, letting the blood pool between Logan's collarbones.

“You didn't answer my question: Fuck? Or Fight?”

Pyro wasn't faster than Logan but he had anticipated the move and let himself fall to the ground and tried to grab his lighter but Logan crushed it with his boot - and at least two of Pyro's fingers. The boy kicked him against the knee only a fraction of a second later and rolled away to jump onto his feet while Logan’s body repaired the damage.

Logan sheathed his claws back into his body. He could take Pyro with his own two hands.

The next blow sent him half over the roof and his back made a nasty sound when it hit the parapet.

Logan kneeled over Pyro, trapping him, while gripping his hands over his head.

“That's all you got?” Pyro mocked him.

“What's going to take to make you stop?” The thing under his skin was still there, raging against the restrains that kept it bound.

“More than you could imagine.” Pyro grinned seductively at him but Logan wasn't going to go there. Pyro was a kid, just as old as Rogue.

“Come on. Just imagine I'm her.” Pyro leaned closer, whispering in Logan's ear. “Bobby does it all the time.”

Something snapped.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

He brought his hand underneath John’s shirt and unsheathed his claws. The material fell apart as easily as a card house in the wind. Pyro held himself very still but Wolverine could still see where he had scratched the skin because three thin lines up blood welled up on Pyro’s naked stomach. The smell was even more intoxicating as it had been before because nothing held Wolverine back. He leaned down to lick the wounds, to taste that blood that drove him wild with lust. So close to Pyro’s crotch he could smell his arousal clearly and that scent mixed with the taste of his blood on his tongue made him moan against the soft skin. He sucked hard against the wound, more blood welled up and filled his mouth while his ears picked up the sound of Pyro gasping, whether in pain or in lust or both didn’t matter anymore. Without the restraints of Logan Wolverine was just an animal, wild, untamed and relentless. He would take his pleasure because Pyro had already lost the fight and wouldn’t fight him again if he wanted to live.

Wolverine could hear Pyro’s heart beat speed up, felt the skin heat with blood. He let go of the boy’s hands to get rid of his jeans but instead of taking the opportunity Pyro didn’t try to escape him. He was just as much a slave of his needs as Wolverine. He clawed at Wolverine’s clothes, scratched wildly against the skin he could reach with his short fingernails.

They tore at each other’s clothes in abandon until they were both naked and their clothes lay in shreds around them. Pyro climbed into Wolverine’s lap, kissing him although it was less kissing and more biting at each other’s lips until they tasted blood. Pyro writhed on his lap, his legs framing Wolverine’s hips, their cocks moving against each other in his hand. For a moment Wolverine drank in that lazy, arrogant smile on Pyro’s mouth, let him think that he had dominance and then threw him down on his back with one strong, violent motion. Pyro winced when his back hit the cold stones but Wolverine clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling all noises.

He spit into his hand and smeared it on his cock before he kneeled between Pyro’s spread legs, lifted his hips with both hands and pressed inside.

Pyro let out a short, pain-filled choke but he bit his lip and held Wolverine’s eyes with a defiance that unbound the rage inside Wolverine. He would not let himself be challenged. He was the pack leader and he would make Pyro understand that, break him into it if necessary.

His hands held Pyro’s hips hard enough that tomorrow there would be bruises and Wolverine fucked him without regard for his pain or pleasure. He spilled himself inside Pyro and felt him relax slightly. Did the boy really think that it was over so soon? Wolverine grinned at him and he felt Pyro tense again under his touch. For the first time he saw fear in his eyes. He would teach him what it meant to challenge Wolverine.

“Is that all you got?” Pyro tried to sound arrogant and self-confident but Wolverine could smell the fear on him as well as he could see it and fear was just as intoxicating as arousal, if not more.

He wrapped his hand around the boy’s hard cock and he bucked involuntarily into the touch, his body still deep in the grasp of lust.

Wolverine slid down between Pyro’s legs but when Pyro tried to move Wolverine unsheathed his claws and rested them on the vulnerable, soft skin of Pyro’s stomach. Even without moving the metal was sharp enough to nick the skin.

“You move without my permission,” Wolverine heard how Pyro’s heart sped up in sheer fear: “And I won’t be able to do anything but rip you to shreds.”

Pyro’s eyes narrowed for a moment as if he didn’t believe him but Wolverine had only to move his hands so slightly and the boy behaved when he smelled his own blood.

“Understood?” Pyro nodded.

Wolverine leaned down again and licked a broad stripe along the underside of Pyro’s cock before he closed his mouth around it. He heard Pyro gasp sharply and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Pyro’s hands scrambling over the ground, searching for something to hold on to but the boy seemed to have learned at least this lesson and tried his best not to move. Still, the smell of Pyro’s blood grew steadily stronger and worked its intoxicating magic on Wolverine’s senses.

He moved his head up and down a couple times and listened to the sweet music of Pyro’s increasingly ragged breath. The boy knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold still when he came but if he moved Wolverine’s claws would rip into his stomach and kill him. He held on so hard that Wolverine was nearly impressed with his willpower.

Nearly.

Wolverine let go to suck at Pyro’s balls briefly and nibbled his way up his cock again. The boy was so hard it had to be painful for him. Wolverine himself wasn’t sure how long he could hold on to this. Pyro’s blood called to him with the oldest pleasure humanity knew and the smell grew stronger with every moment.

He moved upwards, leaving shallow scratches in Pyro’s chest when he slid his hands upwards until the tips of his claws nicked the boy’s collarbone. But Wolverine wasn’t particularly interested in that. All he cared about was to lick the blood from Pyro’s quivering stomach. His chest put a light pressure on Pyro’s cock but when the boy tried to move his hips; Wolverine growled and pressed his claws slightly deeper into Pyro’s flesh. To give the boy credit he didn’t even make a sound but simply stopped moving.

He leaned down again to suck at a slightly deeper scratch only to hear Pyro gasp. His heart raced with the effort to pump blood through his body. Pyro’s skin was warm, flushed and from his breath’s rhythm Wolverine could hear that he was half insane with lust. But that was still too slow for Wolverine who was impatient by nature. He wanted Pyro’s surrender and he wanted it now.

He sheathed his claws, flipped Pyro over and entered him without a second’s worth of hesitation. The boy gasped, clearly in pain but Wolverine couldn’t care less. Gripping his hips, Wolverine pushed into him again. Pyro struggled against him but he was just a kid and hurt on top of that, not an opponent to Wolverine.

“Stop,” He panted, breathlessly and in pain: “Please, stop.” To Logan the boy’s pleading may have meant something but Wolverine only cared that he had Pyro’s surrender.

Now he would savour it.

Still holding his hips, Wolverine leaned down to press Pyro’s body against the cold stone with his own chest and then bit hard into his shoulder.

The boy’s scream was delicious music in his ears and the blood still tasted so good, still smelled so intoxicating. A fresh wave of lust overwhelmed Wolverine and his thrusts became faster, more erratically. He came with the boy limp underneath him and the sweet, metallic smell of his blood surrounding him.

“Logan” Pyro choked, voice rough from screaming and broken.

Wolverine pushed Pyro away from him and realized too late that this had been a mistake: the boy scrambled for the rest of his clothes, pulled out a second lighter and the last thing Wolverine felt was immense heat.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Don't look at me like that.” Pyro sneered at him when Logan came back to his senses.

“I-“ Logan began but Pyro interrupted him.

“It was just sex. Don't get all emotional on me.” Pyro had visible marks all over his body, cuts and bruises and he walked stiffly in the rags that remained of his clothes.

“What..?”  
“You don't remember? How convenient for your conscience but Remy already mentioned that.” He leaned down to Logan. “The next time you crush my lighter? You're ash.”


End file.
